A number of personal audio systems have been developed for use by active persons. One of the best examples is an audio headset having two ends joined by a flexible support. The electronics for operation are located adjacent the ends of the flexible support, which typically extend to and perhaps may derive support from the user's ears. The flexible support may be worn in positions ranging from an upper position across the users skull, to a rearward position across the back of a user's head.
There are several disadvantages from this design. The first is the bulkiness of locating the electronics in housings outside the ears. Typically this causes two compensating aspects of the design, namely the articulation of the housing with respect to the ear supports and/or the independent articulation of the supported speaker portions. Further, where the audio appliance is used during sports activities, the bulky, outboard electronics and speakers may be damaged from racquet balls, tennis balls, or from the arms and hands of the user.
A second problem is that for “headphone style” designs, the bulk of the weight of the electronics and speakers are borne by a strap or other support (typically adjustable) over the head. Where the adjustability can slip, the user must continually re-adjust the electronics and speakers in alignment with the ear opening, especially when jogging. Where the design depends solely upon the ears for vertical support, the outer ears bear the total vertical support for the weight of the device, making it uncomfortable to wear the device for long periods.
A third problem, especially for eyeglass wearers, is the competition for the area between the upper external ear and skull. Conventional eyewear ear supports occupy the area between the upper ear and skull. Where the audio appliance is “headphone like” and presses the ears inward, skin bruising or painful compression can occur. Where the audio appliance depends from the ears alone for support, the audio appliance and glasses compete for the space between the ear and skull. If both structures are present, the ears are bent outward and the need for downward support from the ear is compromised. If the structures are stacked and the conventional eyewear support is on top, the eyewear is tilted and does not fit properly. If the structures are stacked such that the conventional eyewear support is on bottom, the audio appliance may not fit properly or may move to the outside of the eyewear and worsen the discomfort to the user.
In terms of conventional eyewear alone, most lanyard devices can cause discomfort. Where the lanyard device is near the front of the eyewear, the lanyard device can get in the way and snag the users hands any time that movement near the hanging, drooping lanyard is engaged. A lanyard attached near the distal ends of the ear pieces is much more likely to form an unwanted irritation for the user. Further, where a loop lanyard is attached to an area at the distal-most area of the conventional eyewear supports, it may likely fail to prevent the eyewear from striking the ground as the lanyard attachment loop may become weak and/or slip to the point of disengagement.
Further, conventional lanyards can be distracting. The user can see forward mounted lanyards move when the head moves, and rearwardly connected lanyards can bunch and tangle near the collar to cause an annoyance for the user. Where the user is not wearing a collar, a lanyard trailing from conventional eyewear can cause further annoyance.
Lastly, most conventional lanyards typically have a bare minimum structure in order to be as universally utilizable as possible. This minimalist structure is typically cheap, intended only to provide minimal restraint should the eyewear become dislodged, and does little to increase the user's comfort. Because the conventional lanyard is meant for use with different sized heads and different types of eyewear, restraint upon the eyewear dislodgement from the user's head is the only function which can be realistically achieved. In cases where the eyewear is heavy and becomes dislodged from the user's head frequently, the lanyard may fail or damage may still result in damage where the eyewear can strike a table top. Further, most conventional lanyards do nothing to increase the user's comfort.